Tu en mis sueños
by DarkShadow96
Summary: Sonar. Hay veces en las que queremos que los sueños se hacen realidad, porque todo es mejor en los sueños, todo lo bueno esta ahí; pero como hay sueños buenos también los hay malos. Amy Rose se volverá victima de sus mas bellos y aterradores sueños, donde solo una persona sera el protagonista de estos. -Los sueños son solo eso, sueños. No son reales... ¿verdad?...
1. El comienzo de todo

**¡Volví! Como les prometí volví con un nuevo y MEJORADO fic de "Aprendiendo a amar" el cual se le ha cambiado el nombre a "Tu en mis sueños".**

 **ACLARACIÓN** **: Este es el fic, como ya les dije se ha borrado porque no llegaba a ningún lado y era un poco aburrido y monótono. Es el mismo fic por lo que les aclaro que van a encontrar partes, escenas de la historia "aprendiendo a mar" claro que a medida que vayan leyendo la historia se va a volver más interesante con mucho drama, comedia y claro SONAMY.**

 **Así que sin más que decir los dejo con mi dichosa frase: ¡QUE COMIENCE!**

 ** _Perdón si encuentran errores ortográficos._**

 **Capitulo 1: El comienzo de todo**

* * *

 _Oscuridad era lo único que se podía ver. El viento era tan helado que si tocaba tu cuerpo fácilmente te lo podría cortar a la mitad como una cuchilla de doble filo. El único ruido que se podía escuchar eran los golpeteos de unos pies chocando con el asfalto el cual provenía de una eriza de color rosa que se encontraba corriendo al parecer sin ningún rumbo fijo. En su cara se notaba el miedo y la angustia que estaba sintiendo._

 _La eriza miro hacia atrás para notar como unas sombras la seguían. Voltio de nuevo sus cabeza al frente acelerando mas su corrida para poder alejarse de esas sombra. No quería que la atraparan. Tenía miedo, tanto miedo que sin poder evitarlo lagrimas saladas salieron de sus ojos para después ser llevadas por el viento y perderse en la oscura inmensidad._

 _De alguna manera sus pies se enredaron asiendo que todo su cuerpo callera al suelo…fue tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de meter mano para evitar el impacto. Intento pararse pero de pronto soltó un quejido al mismo tiempo que hacia una mueca de dolor y caía de nuevo al suelo. Bajo su mirada a su tobillo sintiendo que dé hay venia el ardor punzante que sentía viendo que de este salía un liquido espeso color carmesí que bajaba desde su tobillo hasta caer al suelo formando un pequeño charco de sangre._

 _Respiraba aceleradamente oyendo como su corazón sonaba como tambor en sus oídos. De pronto se congelo al sentir como alguien se paraba detrás de ella. Sentía como le faltaba la respiración, como si de pronto sus pulmones hubieran olvidado cómo funcionar. Ensancho sus ojos y se estremeció al mismo tiempo su rostro mostro más horror al sentir como la tomaban de ambos hombros para voltearla y sin poderlo evitar soltó un grito que resonó por toda la oscura noche…_

– ¡Haaaaaa!– Se escucho un grito proveniente de un eriza rosa la cual se paró de golpe de su cama sentándose en esta respirando agitadamente mientras se llevaba una mano a su pecho del lado izquierdo exactamente donde se encontraba su corazón. Miro a todos lados comprobando que se encontraba en una habitación y no cualquier habitación si no SU habitación " _un sueño"_ dijo para sus adentros soltando un suspiro de alivio.

– ¡Que pasa! ¡Qué sucede!– Se sobresalto al escuchar la puerta abrirse de golpe y se asusto al ver a su padre con bate en mano listo para eliminar a cualquier criminal o usurpador de habitaciones si es que claro, hubiera uno.

– Nada papa, estoy bien, por favor baja el bate– Dijo la eriza parándose de su lecho dejando ver su piyama que consistía en un shock blanco que le llegaba por el muslo y una sencilla camiseta rosa de tirantes. Camino a donde estaba su padre para quitarle el bate. No le asustaba que él pudiera herir a alguien con el bate, no, lo que le asustaba es que él se pudiera herir así mismo con el bate, y es que su padre no es muy bueno en reflejos, coordinación y con las armas ni se diga y con semejante arma en mano le daba miedo que se pudiera hacer algo.

– Pero princesa te oímos gritar– Se extraño él erizo hombre de pelaje plateado y cuerpo un poco robusto. Sus ojos eran de color azul. Llevaba puesto una camisa de botones, manga larga y cuello polo de color gris con rayas blancas a lo largo, un pantalón negro azulado y unos zapatos color negro. Más o menos está en la edad de cuarenta y tres.

– No fue nada solo una pesadilla nada grave– Hablo tranquilamente la eriza rosa dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora al erizo de pelaje plata viendo como este se tranquilizaba y le devolvía la sonrisa y el bate a su hija ya sintiéndose mucho mejor al saber que su "princesita" no estaba en peligro.

– Ya viendo que todo está mejor y sin peligros… ¿Quién quiere desayunar?– Ambos erizos dirigen su mirada había la puerta viendo parada a una eriza mayor de un pelaje color rosa más oscuro que llevaba puesto un vestido color verde jade que le llegaba unos diez centímetros arriba de los tobillos y unas sandalias de color blanco. Su largo cabello lo traía trenzado de lado. La eriza mayor le sonreía cálidamente y en parte divertida por la situación a los dos erizos que se encontraban delante de ella. No aparentaba tener más de treinta o treinta y dos años.

– Creo que eso estaría bien, me muero de hambre– Apoyo la idea él erizo macho pasando al lado de su esposa dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de salir en dirección a la cocina.

– Jijiji papa está loco- Dijo en una risilla la eriza rosa de quince años de edad.

– No está loco cariño, sabes que el solo te protege– Le reprocho la eriza mayor caminando hacia donde está su hija para quitarle el bate de las manos. aunque su tono de vos se oyó un poco serio, se ve en su cara que trata de aguantar las ganas de reír como su hija por ver a su esposo en modo perro guardián cuando de su hija o esposa se trata.

– Mas bien me **sobre** protege– Dice haciendo énfasis en la palabra "sobre".

– Amy….¿segura de que estas bien?– Le dijo la eriza viendo a su hija saliendo del cuarto, seguro para dirigirse al baño, haciendo que esta se detenga en la puerta dándole la espalda no viendo la expresión seria que adorno el rostro de la eriza menor.

– Sí, segura, no es nada- Amy voltea la cabeza sobre su hombro dedicándole una sonrisa a su madre que se vio forzada para después rápidamente salir de ahí e irse al baño.

– Ay hija….– Soltó en un suspiro viendo como su hija prácticamente escapaba de ahí.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Al llegar al baño lo primero que hizo fue ir a verse en el espejo que colgaba de la pared encima del lavabo y cuando se vio ensancho los ojos y parpadeo un par de veces para luego reírse a carcajadas mientras seguía mirándose al espejo. Su largo y sedoso cabello rosa que le llegaba un poco más debajo de la cintura, estaba todo despeinado y de seguro estaba enredado, seguro por haberse movido mucho cuando dormía ¡uffff!... ¡Si hasta un nido de aves luciría mejor que su cabello ahora!

Sus ojos color jade estaban hinchados y enrojecidos de tanto dormir y su blanquecina piel que la hacía parecer una muñequita de porcelana resaltaba mas esos ojos de los cuales no estaban tan hermosos que digamos.

– Que….es…espanto– Decía entre cortada por la risa. Verse así, toda despeinada…..parecía una bruja…..y eso le daba risa. Sin parar de reír comenzó a desvestirse para meterse a la ducha y darse un baño rápido ya que se le estaba haciendo tarde.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

– ¡Amy cariño, el desayuno está listo!– Llamo con una sonrisa Ana, la madre de Amy, viéndola bajar de las escaleras ya bien peinada y con una cinta roja a la mitad amarrando su largo cabello, con su mochila y uniforme que consiste en una falda color negra que le llegaba un poco más debajo del muslo y era ajustada de la cintura remarcando la pequeña cinturita de la eriza. Una camisa de color blanco con tres botones al frente y cuello polo de manga larga y para finalizar, unos zapatos negros.

Amy simplemente agarro una de las tostadas que había en un plato sobre mesa que su madre preparo, se la metió a la boca no sin antes decir "¡adiós, los veo cuando llegue!" y salió de su casa para dirigirse a la universidad.

– Esa niña…Siempre anda con prisa jajajaja- Dijo Ana soltando una risita al final y sus esposo la mira como diciendo "a quien se parece" porque aunque no lo parezca Ana es una eriza muy activa lo cual Amy heredo.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Caminando por las calles iba una eriza rosa, su mirada seria la tenia puesta en sus pies viéndolos moverse uno delante del otro. " _Ese sueño se va volviendo un mal habito...Si solo supieran que no es la primera vez que los tengo"_ la eriza seguía absorta en sus pensamientos sobre aquel sueño recurrente mientras veía como hipnotizada el andar de sus pies.

Suspiro… no importa cuántas veces tenga ese sueño… siempre es igual. Y lo más frustrante es que tiene el raro presentimiento de que ese sueño no es solo un… un sueño.

El repentino sonido de su teléfono la saco de sus pensamientos. Del bolsillo de su falda saco su celular viendo que tenía un mensaje de su mama. "Amy cariño, cuídate y no vuelvas tarde, te quiere mama" leyó en vos alta. Suspiro, su madre siempre igual… y por eso la ama tanto. "Está bien. Yo también te quiero" pulso enviar.

De reojo vio la hora en el teléfono y se sobresalto– ¡Faltan 20 minutos para que toquen el timbre!– Sin decir más comenzó la carrera pero no llego tan lejos cuando a los pocos segundos choco con alguien delante de ella, y por la fuerza del impacto hizo que ambos cayeran con Amy encima.

Amy se quejo del dolor porque gracias al impacto de antes se dio fuerte en la cabeza, pero a los pocos segundos escucho otro gemido de dolor debajo de ella haciendo que abra los ojos de golpe encontrándose con unos ojos esmeraldas provenientes de un erizo azul debajo de ella.

– ¡L-Lo siento!– Rápidamente intento apartarse del erizo azul con un leve sonrojo de vergüenza en sus mejillas.

– No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado– Dijo parándose sacudiendo la tierra de su ropa.

– ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?– Amy lo miro con extrañeza. ¿Acaso estaba acostumbrado a que las personas choquen con él? …

– Ya sabes, que las chicas hagan de todo por llamar mi atención– Dijo con una sonrisa– Aunque tú eres la primera que me llega así; generalmente suele recibir regalos, o cartas o simplemente vienen con…

– Espera un segundo, ¿ósea que tú piensas que la única razón por la que choque contigo fue para llamar tu atención?...– Pregunto incrédula Amy.

– ¿De qué otra forma si no?

– Pues lamento romper tu burbuja, pero la única razón por la que te choque fue porque iba distraída y no te vi, no porque quisiera llamar tu atención– Aclaro.

– ¿Ósea que siempre eres una eriza despistada que no ve por donde va y se lleva consigo a la gente?

– ¡Claro que no! ¡Eso fue porque estaba distraída!, además tú te atravesaste en mi camino– Ataco molesta. No se iba a quedar callada después de cómo la llamo.

– ¡¿Qué?!– Espeto– Yo estaba caminando tranquilamente, tú fuiste la distraída que me choco– Contraataco.

– Pues no lo hubiera hecho si no te hubieras atravesado. Seguro ibas igual de distraído que no te das cuenta por donde caminas.

– Eso no es cierto. Además de tonta y distraída: mentirosa.

– ¿Cómo me llamaste?– Gruño molesta.

–… Tonta y mentirosa– Dijo con una sonrisa.

Amy cerró sus puños conteniendo su ira. Este erizo, quien quiera que sea la estaba provocando y enojada Amy era peor que un terremoto. De repente se estremeció al sentir como él la miraba fijamente, su mirada la escaneaba de arriba abajo deteniéndose en sus pechos haciendo que Amy llevara sus manos a estos.

– ¡Eres un pervertido!– Le grito con un sonroje de cólera y vergüenza en su cara.

– Instituto _Emerld_ ¿Eh?...

– ¿Uh?– Murmuro extrañada hasta que entendió, lo que él estaba viendo era su insignia que yacía en la parte izquierda de su pecho. Amy no pudo evitar sentirse un poco tonta al estar pensando que él le estaba mirando más que eso– Hmph… ¿Y eso a ti que te importa?

– En nada– Dijo para después sonreír, sonrisa que a Amy no le dio buena espina.

– Hmph… mejor me voy; no quiero seguir perdiendo mi tiempo contigo. – Dijo pasando al lado del yéndose al instituto a paso veloz.

– ¡Nos vemos!– Escucho que le gritaba a lo lejos.

" _¿Volvernos a ver? ¡Ya quisieras! Ojala y nunca me vuelva a topar con ese erizo molesto"_

 **Continuara.**

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Como ya les dije hay escenas que son del viejo fic como también nuevas, pero no se preocupen que esto solo es el comienzo.**

 **¿Sonic es muy arrogante y un como atrevido no creen?**

 **No se olviden de comentar si les gusto en los Reviews.**

 **Y bueno esto es todo por hoy, hasta el otro capítulo.**

 **BESOS.**

 **KISS.**


	2. Sonic the hedgehog

**Muy bien, para los que aun no lo han entendido: Este fic es el de "Aprendiendo a amar" solo que con nuevo título y mejores escenas. Si lo borre antes, fue porque no me estaba gustando el proceso que estaba tomando la historia. Y ahora lo vuelvo a subir pero mejorado. Todo eso ya lo esplique en mi Fanpage de Facebook.**

 **Bueno sin más que decir los dejo con mi dichosa frase: ¡QUE COMIENCE!**

 ** _Disculpen si encuentran errores ortográficos._**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: Sonic the hedgehog**

¡Lo hizo! Aunque llego sin aire al instituto por venir corriendo pudo alcanzar a llegar unos minutos antes de que cerraran el portón. Estaba de suerte, un poco mas y no lo hubiera logrado; y todo por culpa de ese erizo molesto ¡Hmph! El solo recordarlo la hacía molestar así que mejor pensaba en otra cosa para calmarse.

Caminaba por el gran campus del instituto junto con muchos otros zoomorfos. Eran los primeros días de clase y siempre los primeros días, los profesores se tardaban en ubicar a cada zoomorfo en su respectivo salón con su respectivo profesor.

– ¡Amy!– Escucho un voz que la llamaba. Extrañamente esa voz se le hacía muy familiar. Comenzó a mirar a todas direcciones entre el gentío de zoomorfos con la intención de hallar al propietario de esa voz tan familiar. – ¡AMY!– Volvió a escuchar, esta vez mas fuerte. Siguió buscando la voz hasta toparse con una figura femenina que se hacía paso entre la multitud, hasta poder vislumbrar a una gata lila muy familiar para la eriza rosa. Amy mostro sorpresa en su rostro al mirar a la gata lila, pero a los pocos segundos cambien su impresión del momento para ser remplazado por una enorme sonrisa de emoción.

– ¡Blaze!– Grito eufóricamente. Amy corrió hasta donde esta Blaze y al llegar a ella la abrazo fuertemente haciendo que Blaze casi pierda el aliento y el equilibrio por no esperarse el abrazo. Ya consiguiendo mantenerse en pie, miro a la eriza rosa que estaba en sus brazos y que tenía la cara oculta en sus pechos asiendo que se sonrojara levemente y que soltara un suspiro al final.

– Bien, bien ya fue suficiente Amy– Dijo seria la felina tratando de deshacer la muestra de afecto de su amiga.

– ¡Blaze te extrañe mucho!– Dijo alegremente Amy abrazándose con más fuerza a Blaze, la cual sonrió dulcemente a la eriza rosa.

– Yo también te extrañe.

– Dime, ¿cómo te fue en tu viaje? ¿Cuándo volviste? ¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías? ¿Tienes una nueva mejor amiga? ¿Y me trajiste algo verdad?– Hablo rápidamente ya deshaciendo el abrazo y dejando en libertad a la gata lila.

– Respondiendo tus preguntas: Normal; ayer por la tarde; quería sorprenderte, no y si.

Al oír esto último los ojos de Amy brillaron.

– ¡Eres la mejor, mejor amiga!– Exclamo feliz riendo, haciendo que también Blaze riera divertida. – Aunque no tan mejor amiga, ya que no te comunicaste ni una vez conmigo desde que te fuiste a tu viaje de un mes– Regaño, viéndola con molestia fingida.

– Trate de hacerlo, pero madre no me dejo alegando que tenía que hacer mis deberes. – Aclaro Blaze un poco apenada. La verdad si trato muchas veces el comunicarse con ella, pero su madre siempre se lo impedía poniéndole absurdas tareas o practicas con el piano.

– Mmm… lo entiendo. Pero lo importante es que ya estás aquí. – Le sonrió a Blaze la cual de devolvió la sonrisa.

– ¡Amy Rose, salón "3A"! ¡Blaze The Cat, salón "3A"! ... – Oyeron anunciar a uno de los tantos profesores que anunciaba en donde se quedaría cada zoomorfo.

– ¡Qué bien! ¡Nos toco juntas!– Exclamo feliz Amy haciendo que Blaze sonriera y asintiendo, igualmente estaba contenta de que hayan tocado juntas.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

Amy y Blazer se encontraban sentadas en sus respectivos asientos los cuales eran: la última de las filas pegada a la pared. Dejando los dos primeros asientos de adelante, Amy yacía en el tercer asiento, su cuerpo estaba todo volteado hacia el asiento de atrás de ella en donde se encontraba sentada Blaze. Ambas platicaban o más bien Amy hablaba mientras Blaze la escuchaba y opinaba de vez en cuando.

Como el profesor aun no llegaba todos los que se encontraban en el salón estaban o hablando, paseando o corriendo por todos lados, arrojando cosas o simplemente se encontraban dormidos en sus mesas descansando las horas que no pudieron al pararse tan temprano.

El sonido de la puerta alerto a todos y al instante los que estaban dormidos levantaron la cabeza de sus mesas y se limpiaron la baba que le escurría por la comisura de sus bocas. Los que se encontraban tirando papeles, corriendo o caminando se sentaron bien acomodaditos en sus sillas; Todos fingiendo ser unos angelitos que no rompían ningún plato.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver al profesor; un perro color café de ojos marrones iba vestido con un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca de botones y cuello polo que llevaba metida dentro de los pantalones, encima de la camisa traía puesto un suéter azul y por ultimo unos zapatos negros. En su mano derecha traía un maletín color negro azulado.

Cuando el profesor entro por completo atrás del entro también un erizo azul rey. Tenía dos esmeraldas por ojos muy hermosos y encantadores, en ellos se mostraba tranquilidad y picardía una combinación rara y curiosa a la vez, en su rostro tenia dibujada una sonrisa que se mostraba despreocupada y divertida. Llevaba puesto el uniforme del instituto el cual era: Un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca con tres botones al frente que tenia los primeros dos desabotonados dejando ver parte de su pecho, la camisa era de manga corta y cuello polo; llevaba una chaqueta negra encima de manga larga que tenía el cuello un poco alto y para finalizar unos zapatos negros y su mochila la llevaba colgando en su hombro derecho.

– Buenos días alumnos– El profesor se hizo a un lado dejando pasar al erizo azul y con un movimiento de mano le indico que se parara al frente del pizarrón y así lo hizo. El profesor cerro por completo la puerta, se dirigió a su escritorio dejando sus cosas en este para después pararse al lado del erizo azul y mirar con cara seria a los demás zoomorfos.

– Muy bien alumnos, hoy tendrán un nuevo compañero, su nombre es Sonic the hedgehog.

Todas las chicas que miran al erizo soltaron un suspiro soñador al saber que ese guapo erizo iba a estar en el mismo salón que ellas. Sonic vio como todas las chicas suspiraban de forma soñadora lo cual le hizo sonreír de medio lado de forma arrogante para después guiñarle un ojo a todas las zoomorfas femeninas las cuales, al ver tal gesto proveniente del erizo azul soltaron un chillido como locas fan Girl haciendo que el erizo agrandara su sonrisa arrogante.

– Muy bien….Vaya a sentarse señor the hedgehog– Le dijo el perro-profesor a Sonic, el cual solo asintió sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro y poniendo en marcha sus pies se fue a sentar en la última de las filas hasta atrás.

Amy miro con asombro al nuevo alumno… no podía creer que el nuevo era el mismo erizo molesto que se había topado antes de llegar al instituto; mucho menos que estuvieran en el mismo salón. Sonic al sentir una mirada penetrante busco con la suya al dueño de esa profunda mirada hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con la eriza rosa de hace unos momentos atrás. Le sorprendió encontrarla ahí. Al ver su insignia sabía que iba en el mismo instituto que él, pero le sorprendió que la suerte los pusiera en el mismo salón.

Su mirada seguía puesta en la de ella que no pasaba del asombro y al pasar por su lado la sonrió coqueto y le guiño el ojo, viendo como su rostro pasaba de la sorpresa a un ceño fruncido, ladeando su rostro a otro lado para ya no verlo. Sonic al ver su reacción sonrió divertido para después seguir con su camino hasta el último asiento.

Amy seguía con su mueca de enojo. Su primer encuentro con el erizo no había sido exactamente bueno, y que él le sonriera como si nada la hacía sentir molesta, eso, y que además debía agregar, que esta vez que lo miro sintió algo extraño… no sabía cómo explicarlo, era como unos de esos raros presentimientos que te advierte que algo va a pasar… en su caso; que no debería acercarse a ese erizo azul.

– Amy– Llamo Blaze, haciendo que Amy voltea a verla. – ¿Estás bien?

– Claro que si… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– Vi como ese erizo te sonreía y guiñaba un ojo… ¿acaso se conocen?– Pregunto curiosa. Tal vez en el tiempo que no estuvo, Amy se consiguió nuevos amigos… aunque se le hacia un poco extraño el modo que reacciono Amy al gesto de ese erizo.

–… No. No lo conozco– Dijo despectiva.

– ¿Y entonces por qué?...

– Tal vez sea uno de esos bobos que se la quiere tirar de "genial". Solo mira como le hizo lo mismo a todas las demás cuando lo presentaron– Dijo rápidamente. No quería que Blaze siguiera hablando de ese tema.

– Bueno, tienes razón.

– Exacto. Así que no le des más vueltas a lo antes sucedido Blaze; seguro es así con todas.

– Si.

Dicho esto y aclarar la confusión; ambas sacaron sus cuadernos y lápices para después ponerse a escribir lo que su profesor ponía en el pizarrón.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

Caminando por el campus en dirección a la salida del instituto _Emerld_ se encontraban Blaze y Amy. La primera llevaba su maletín al frente sosteniéndolo con ambas manos y la segunda llevaba su mochila en su espalda.

– Oye Blaze ¿Quieres ir a mi casa para hacer la tarea de Química?– Ofreció la eriza rosa viendo de reojo a Blaze la cual asintió en respuesta. Y así ambas se encaminaron hacia la salida calmadamente, pero detienen su paso a pocos kilómetros de la salida al ver a un erizo Plata muy conocido para ellas recostado en el portón negro del instituto. Él erizo al verlas se enderezo y levanto su mano llamando su atención al mismo tiempo que su boca dibujaba una sonrisa encantadora y amistosa. Amy al verlo sonrió feliz y Blaze se mostro seria como si no le importara que él estuviera ahí, aunque ese ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas hacía pensar otra cosa. Ambas chicas caminaron hacia donde yacía parado el erizo plata que sin dejar de sonreír se fue acercando a ellas también.

– ¡Silver!– Saludo Amy ya estando frente a él– Que sorpresa verte por aquí.

– Hoy no tuve clases, así que pensé en venir a recogerte– Dijo mirando a Amy– aunque la sorpresa me la llevo yo… no sabía que ya habías llegado Blaze– Ahora la mirada de Silver estaba puesta en Blaze, quien al verle esa sonrisa y esos ojos dorados se sonrojo mas.

– Apenas llegue ayer– Dijo ladeando su rostro a un lado para que el no notara so sonrojo.

– Pues me alegra que hayas regresado– Dijo Silver con una sonrisa alegre. Le divertía y le gustaba como ella se ponía así ante su presencia.

– Gracias– Susurro.

Amy no pudo evitar sonreír divertida ante la escena. Su amiga Blaze era una chica muy fría y seria y muy pocas veces suele comportarse como ahora; aunque suele hacerlo más cuando su amigo Silver está con ellas.

En el ambiente se siente tención, algo que no pasaba desde que Blaze se fue con sus padres a un viaje de negocio. Ahora que Blaze regreso siente que otra vez es la tercera rueda ahí.

– Bien, que les parece si las llevo a sus casas– Pregunta Silver ya apartando la mirada de la pobre Blaze, la cual agradece que lo haya hecho o si no ya estuviera echando humo por las orejas de lo caliente que se estaba poniendo.

– ¡Oh, Lo siento! pero me acorde de que tengo una cosa que hacer antes de ir a casa… vayan ustedes dos– Exclama Amy con falso pesar. Ella no va a ir con ellos, Porque no quiere sentir esa tención en todo el camino y Porque ella es muy buena amiga y quiere ayudar a Blaze con su amigo Silver.

Blaze se sobresalto y miro a Amy diciéndole con la mirada " **No te atrevas a dejarme sola con él** " pero Amy se hizo la desatendida.

– Bien. Entonces vamos nosotros dos Blaze– Le dice Silver comenzando a caminar con Blaze siguiéndolo, pero antes le dedica una última mirada a Amy diciéndole con ella que se las va a cobrar a lo cual Amy le sonríe y le alza los dos pulgares deseándole buena suerte y sin más, se voltea para caminar a paso veloz al lado contrario de ellos, no viendo como Blaze la fulmina con la mirada por según ella ignorarla.

– _"Que buena amiga soy"_ – Pensó sonriendo.

– Ya era hora, pensé que jamás se irían– Amy volteo su cabeza al oír esa voz viendo recargado en un árbol al erizo azul de su clase que sonrió al ver como ella lo mira sorprendida y no es por menos, ¿Qué hacia él ahí?, ¿La estaba esperando?, ¿Estaba esperando a que Silver y Blaze se fueran?…. ¿para qué?.

– Hola– Saludo Sonic al ver como ella no le hablaba por seguir estando sorprendida de verlo ahí.

– Hmph– Le "respondió" cortante Amy, ya recuperada de la sorpresa que le causo verlo.

– Que dura. Mejor me regalas una sonrisa– Dice con una sonrisa juguetona. Amy solo bufo y volteo su cabeza al frente, dispuesta a irse.

–Oye es de mala educación tratar así a las gente– Amy se sobresalto al ver como el erizo que antes estaba atrás de ella ahora yacía parado en enfrente de ella… ¿Cómo lo hizo?

–… Quítate de mi camino– Saliendo del asombro, Amy se muestra cortante y hasta un poco fría. No lo soporta, el solo verlo hace que la molestia de ante junto con el mal presentimiento vuelvan a estar presentes en ella.

– ¿Por qué?... A mí me gusta estar aquí– Sonic le sonrió de esa forma que hace que todas las chicas caigan a sus pies….si tan solo supiera que Amy Rose no es como la otras chicas.

Amy se estaba comenzando a molestar con ese erizo…..no la conocía molesta y los que sí, no se metían con ella por esa razón. Sonic divirtiéndose con molestarla se comenzó a acercar a ella, mucho para el gusto de Amy.

– Cuando chocaste conmigo te me hiciste interesante….Así que quería conformar que tanto lo eres- Susurro Sonic acercando mas su rostro al de ella.

No lo soporto más, hasta aquí es donde llegaba su paciencia. Amy de un rápido movimiento coloco sus manos en los hombros del erizo levantando su rodilla dándole un fuerte golpe en los bajos del erizo asiendo que este grite de dolor separándose de ella mientras se encorva agarrándose sus partes golpeadas sintiendo como si fuera a reventar.

– Así o más interesante– Con una sonrisa victoriosa, Amy se da la vuelta en dirección a su casa; se le quitaron las ganas de ir a donde sea para dejar a Blaze y Silver solos… ¡total! Ellos ya debieron llegar a sus casas y ella no va a quedarse ahí con ese erizo idiota.

– _Estúpida eriza loca, me pego bastante fuerte…solo espero que no me lo haiga reventado_ –Son los pensamientos del pobre erizo que sigue encorvado sobándose sus partes mal tratadas por la eriza rosa- _Al menos comprobé lo que quería….Ella no es como las demás….Y eso solo lo hace más interesante y divertido…_

 **Continuara.**

* * *

 **No pude quitar esta parte XD, simplemente me encanta cuando Amy le da su lección a Sonic por pasarse de "galán" XXD.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el Silvaze? Otra escena que me negué a quitar.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y si es así déjenme sus Reviews por favor.**

 **Quiero que sepan que leo sus Reviews y me encanta que les este gustando la historia, y eso que apenas comienza.**

 **Bueno esto es todo por hoy y hasta el siguiente capitulo.**

 **BESOS.**

 **KISS.**


	3. Segundo intento

**Antes de a comenzar les diré que en este fic la única pareja que tendré protagonismo es el Sonamy. Silver y Blaze solo aparecerán de vez en cuando como varios de otros personajes. En sí, no creo poner Silvaze en esta historia.**

 **Bueno sin más que decir… ¡QUE COMIENCE!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: Segundo intento.**

Se veía rico, sabroso. Una exquisitez que se derretía en su boca con solo mirarla. Su textura, su olor; sus ojos no paraban de verla, enserio que se veía exquisito y era más que seguro de que su sabor lo era aun mas. Con lentitud se lo llevo a su boca y cerro sus ojos para pode deleitarse con su sabor. Cuando lo tuvo adentro lo saboreo lenta y cuidadosamente dejando que su boca se deleitara de su jugo, su sabor y su exquisitez " _Mmm….rico..."_ Fue la única palabra con la que lo podía expresar… _rico_.

—Amy… Amy

Amy abrió sus ojos topándose con la mirada dorada de Blaze que la miraba incrédula y confundida. Arqueo una ceja, dejando ver que no sabía porque su amiga la miraba de esa forma.

— ¿Qué pasa Blaze?

— como que ¿Qué pasa?, Cuando tu mama nos trajo la comida pusiste la cara como si hubieras fumado… ¿Por qué? — Pregunto con un dejo de curiosidad, es extraño en su amiga ver esa actitud ya que jamás lo había presenciado.

Amy bajo su mirada a su mano para ver que en esta tiene un tenedor el cual tiene incrustado un pedazo de carne a la mitad dando a entender que el otro pedazo lo tiene metido en su boca. Pedazo de carne que masticaba con fervor y saboreaba con ímpetu. Subió su mirada hacia la felina lila que aun la seguía mirando con aquella mirada de incredulidad al presenciar la actitud de su amiga por la comida. Dejo que ese pedazo de carne el cual saboreaba y masticaba hace minutos atrás pasara por su garganta, con su otra mano agarro una servilleta para quitar los restos de comida notorios en su boca. Miro a su amiga la cual seguía esperando una respuesta a su pregunta.

—Tú sabes cómo me pongo con la comida— Explico sin más.

A Blaze pareciera que le resbala una gota de sudor por su cien; que ella sepa cuando ve comer a su amiga no la ve en esa especie de actitud de haberse golpeado la cabeza o entrado en una especie de coma cerebral.

— Jamás te he visto comportarte así cuando comes.

— Es porque solo lo hago con la comida de mi mama. Aprendió unas nuevas recetas que son muy sabrosas. Y tú tienes un mes sin venir a mi casa.

Le da la razón de que tiene un mes sin ir a su casa por el viaje que hicieron sus padres ya que ellos son muy ricos y quieren que su única hija, ósea ella, se encargue de los negocios una vez que ellos no puedan, por eso la llevan a sus viajes de negocios para enseñarle de todo lo que le sea posible. Además que cuando Blaze estaba ahí no iba mucho para la casa de Amy por las cosas que le mandaban a ser sus padres.

— Cuanto me alegra que estés de nuevo aquí Blaze. Me alegra tenerlas juntas de nuevo— Interrumpió una voz sus pensamientos asiéndola que vuelva de vuelta a la realidad. La mama de Amy es una mujer muy hermosa y dulce que siempre la trato como si ella fuera su hija a pesar de las tantas veces que le dijo que no era necesario.

Ana venia caminando con una tarta de manzanas en las manos que se notaba que fue sacado del horno hace unos cuantas horas porque todavía se podía divisar el humito que salía de la tarta, y el olor que desprendía que entraba por las fosas nasales de las dos jóvenes hacia que se les hiciera agua a la boca.

— ¡Oh! Gracia mama— Dijo Amy con una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro.

— Gracias— Blaze un poco tímida, agradeció con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Ante todo están los modales que su madre estrictamente le enseño.

—No es nada; para mí es un gusto cocinar para ambas. A ambas las quiero como mis hijas— Blaze tenía la mirada baja tratando de ignorar la mirada de Ana que esta puesta en ella. Sabia la razón por la que decir eso y más sabia el significado de las palabras pero ahora no quería lidiar con eso, así que solo la ignoro asiéndose la desatendida centrando su atención en la tarta que está delante de ella la cual también intenta cortar con un cuchillo.

Ana que tenía su mirada en Blaze vio como está la trata de ignorar; suspiro en derrota por esta vez y con una sonrisa falsa se despidió de las dos jóvenes yéndose hacia la cocina. Blaze soltó un suspiro de alivio inaudible, destensando sus músculos, dejando que el alivio y la gratitud la abrazaran. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal pero no quería meterse otra vez en las 20 preguntas y los pros y los contras.

— ¿Y bien…?— Y otra vez la hacen volver a la realidad pero esta vez no es Ana si no su hija, la cual la mira fijamente con una mirada un tanto picara y emocionada, confundiéndola.

— Bien ¿Qué?

— No te hagas. Que paso entre tú y Silver cuando los deje solos— Amy movió sus cejas de arriba abajo de forma insinuante haciendo que Blaze se sonrojara y volteara su rostro para no ser vista, incomoda por la pregunta que para ella fue inesperada. Se aclaro la garganta y suspiro tratando de calmar los latidos acelerados de sus corazón y las intensas mariposas que estaba sintiendo al solo oír el nombre de quien lo causaba.

— Lo que tenía que pasar…..Me llevo a mi casa y él se fue a la suya— Dijo lo mas indiferente que pudo y con cara seria para hacerle creer a la eriza que para ella no le es importante lo que hubiera pasado o no entre ellos.

— Oh, entiendo— Dijo sin más la eriza ocultando el hecho de que de verdad esperaba que pasara algo entre ellos, son sus mejores amigos y se ve que a su amiga le gusta aunque trate de ocultarlo. La pregunta entre ellos dos seria ¿Silver sentirá lo mismo?... es que Silver es un erizo muy gentil y amable; siempre lo ha sido con ellas… aunque ahora que lo piensa, con Blaze es diferente… es más atento.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos a mi cuarto a hacer la tarea— Pregunto la eriza dando por terminado el tema anterior , lo cual Blaze agradeció y eso lo dejo ver como sus músculos se relajaban. La gata lila se volteo a mirarla asintiendo con la cabeza como respuesta a su pregunta. Ambas se levantaron y antes de irse Amy agarro la tarta llevándosela consigo escaleras arriba donde se encontraba su habitación, Blaze al ver como se llevaba la tarta solo negó en forma de resignación.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

—¡Ay! ¡Duele! — Exclama con mueca de sufrido.

— Pues eso te pasa por meterte con ella— Le dice con voz de regaño y mirada de reproche.

— Y que iba a saber yo que ella aria algo como eso— Refunfuño Sonic cruzándose de brazos y volteando su cara a un lado dando la imagen de niño regañado e indignado.

— Jajajaja…..aun…..aun no me puedo creer que ella te haya hecho eso…..jajaja— Dice un equidna rojo, el cual está en el suelo carcajeándose de la risa que le dio al oír como su amigo azul les contaba de que una eriza rosa le había pegado en sus partes intimas.

— Pues yo creo que hizo bien. Te lo tienes bien merecido Sonic— Le apunta con su dedo índice de forma acusatoria un joven zorro amarillo de dos colas el cual está sentado en el suelo a su lado.

Sonic solo siguió refunfuñando por lo bajo insultos inteligentes hacia sus dos amigos que se están burlando del y hacia esa eriza rosa que es la causante de que sus amigos se estén burlando del. Cuando el dolor de allá abajo se le pasó un poco; como pudo se fue a su casa, ya que aunque se le había pasado un poco aun le seguía doliendo. Cuando llego Tails y Knuckles lo estaban esperando en la puerta de su casa y no tuvo más remedio que hacerlos pasar, ambos le preguntaron porque caminaba con las piernas abiertas e insistieron tanto que al final se lo termino diciendo. Y ahí está: él con un hielo envuelto en un pañuelo sujetándolo con sus dos manos en su zona afectada mientras escucha los reclamos de uno y las burlas del otro.

— ¡Ya cállate!— Sonic le arroga una almohada que está en el sillón que se encuentra al lado del a Knuckles, para que deje de reír y revolcar en el suelo.

Knuckles paro su a taque de risa cuando la almohada se estampa en su cara. Miro al erizo enojado por lanzarle un objeto blando y suave que al chocar con su cara extrañamente le dolió, a Sonic le importo eso como le importo lanzarle la almohada con demasiada fuerza, ósea nada. Sonic dejo de mirar al equidna para ver a Tails de forma intensa, este arqueo una ceja no sabiendo porque su amigo lo mira así.

— ¿Qué?

— Tails necesito tu ayuda— Dijo serio.

— ¿Para qué?— Pregunto con curiosidad.

— Necesito que investigues a alguien— Fue directo al punto.

Tails se extraño más por la pregunta de su amigo y estaba a punto de preguntar el porqué, hasta que su cerebro recordó algo haciendo que su pregunta se quedara atrapada en su garganta. Ya sabía lo que su amigo quería.

— Sonic me prometiste que ya habías dejado eso atrás y que jamás lo volverías a hace— Tails hablo con voz seria y ceño fruncido. Lo que su amigo, casi hermano estaba pensando en hacer no lo podía permitir.

— Lo sé, lo sé, y no lo haré. Solo te estoy pidiendo que investigues a alguien pero no es para eso, créeme— Hablo el erizo con voz relajada y la sonrisa despreocupada que siempre lleva.

— No se Sonic yo…

— ¡He! Vamos, confías en mi ¿no?

Tails se mostraba indeciso. Si. Confía en él, pero a veces confiar mucho en él lo hace meterse en problemas. Miro a Sonic el cual seguía con esa mirada que hacía que todos se sintieran animados de confiar en él, porqué con esa mirada hacia que todos pensaran que gamas los defraudaría. Soltó un suspiro de resignación. Siempre lo lograba.

— Bien, ¡pero prométeme que no aras nada malo!

— Descuida. Te lo prometo…

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

 _"Que no me alcancen, que no me alcancen… por favor…"_

 _Pensaba mientras corría a toda prisa, sintiendo su corazón más acelerado pidiendo a gritos que por favor se detuviera, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a parar por aceleración._

 _Seguía corriendo, sus pies de alguna manera se enredaron haciéndola caer al suelo " ¡mi tobillo!" Exclamo para sus adentro al sentir el inmenso dolor que venía de este. Un sudor frió recorrió su cuerpo y se estremeció cuando sintió a alguien atrás de ella tomándola por los hombros._

— _Te tengo..._ — _Susurro._

— ¡No por favor! ¡No!

— ¡Amy!

Fue el grito de Ana el que se escucho al oír a Amy grita desde su habitación. Subió las escaleras tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían, al llegar arriba y sin importarle tocar primero, como son sus modales. Abrió la puerta viendo a su hija sentada en su cama y respirando agitadamente teniendo su mirada perdida en un punto en el vacío. Rápidamente se acerco a ella y tomo su rostro entre sus manos para que la mirara.

— ¡Amy, Amy mírame! — Dijo Ana con desespero al ver como Amy no la miraba a ella sino a un punto en el vació— ¡Amy!— Llamo una vez más con desesperación agitándola. Al pareces eso funciono e hizo que Amy mirara a su madre viendo como está la miraba con una mirada de asustada y acongojada.

— ¿Qué pasa?— Pregunto Amy.

— ¡Como que ¿qué pasa?!—Reclamo Ana. Ella había gritado como si la estuvieran atacando, cuando la encontró se veía asustada y perdida y ahora le pregunta como si nada lo que pasó.

— Estoy bien…—Sonrió. Amy la abrazo para tranquilizarla, su madre se encontraba angustiada y todo por su culpa; desde que tiene esos sueños se ha parado gritando y sus padres siempre vienen a ella preguntando qué era lo que le pasaba y para tranquilizarlos ella les decía que no era nada. Aun así eso no evitaba que se preocuparan por ella, hasta ella misma se está comenzando a preocupar. Una vez se pasa, la según puede ser coincidencia, pero que tenga el mismo sueño por dos semanas ya es para preocuparse y ella lo sabe." _Espero que esto acabe pronto…"_

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

— Amy me estas escuchando.

— ¿Ah?— Amy rimo a Blaze que la miraba apacible pero pudo nota que su ceño esta fruncido en señal de molestia por que la estaba ignorando. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron de un leve tono rosado sintiéndose avergonzada y culpable, sabía que a su amiga no era paciente con muchas cosas y en especial no le gustaba que las personas la ignoraran y ella la estaba ignorando porque en su mente seguía pensando sobre sus sueños, sobre sus padres que se preocupaban por ella y sobre ella misma que no le prestó atención a su amiga.

— Disculpa Blaze, es que… estaba pensando en otras cosas.

El ceño de Blaze se suavizo, ella no es tonta, sabia que últimamente Amy se estaba comportando de una manera más extraña; no sabía cuál era la razón y claro que se lo había preguntado porque desde que llego la noto un poco más rara que de costumbre; al principio no le dio importancia sabia que ese no era su problema pero ya va pasando una semana desde que llego y además que Amy era su mejor amiga, claro que se preocupaba por ella, pero cuando le pregunto qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo ella solo le sonrió y le dijo que todo estaba bien. Igual… no le pareció que todo estuviera bien.

— No importa. Te estaba diciendo que hoy no pobre salir contigo porque estaré ocupada con otras cosas, pero mañana si pobre.

Amy sonrió ampliamente. Si, le hubiera gustado que Blaze la acompañara a salir hoy para que pudiera despejar su mente de esos sueños raro que últimamente tiene pero no importa, si ella está ocupada con algo más, está bien, mañana podrá salir juntas y eso es lo que ella quiere: pasar un tiempo con su mejor amiga ya sea hoy o mañana.

— De acuerdo.

— Bien, vamos.

Ambas se encontraban comiendo en una de las bancas del patio trasero que tiene el instituto en el que estudian, a ambas no les gustaba comer con los demás. Ya acabaron de comer ahora ambas se encuentras yendo a su salón, quieren ser las primeras antes de que el montonero de chicos y chocas entre, de esa forma se evitan el jaleo en la puerta para entrar.

Amy paro a mitad del pasillo, se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo en dirección a los baños.

— ¡Blaze espérame en el salón! — Dijo a lo lejos.

— ¡¿Adónde vas Amy?!

— ¡No tardo!... — Se escucho por ultimo.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

Salió del cubículo del baño y se fue a lavar las manos con jabón restregándose muy bien. Se hecho agua en el rostro y después cerro el grifo. Se miro en el enorme espejo pegado en la pared enfrente de ella, de su cara escurrían las pequeñas gotas de agua desde su frente bajando hasta su barbilla cayendo al suelo. Sus ojos jades no reflejaban nada, se mantenían fijos viendo su imagen en el espejo. Con lentitud llevo una de sus manos a su rostro y con las yemas de sus dos dedos índice y corazón trazo su rostro como lo hacían las gotas de agua: desde su frente hasta su barbilla, una y otra vez. " _Este es mi rostro"_ se dijo mentalmente. Dejo de trazar la silueta de su rostro con sus dedos, viendo en el espejo que en el proceso había quitado algunas gotas de agua. Se vio fijamente, seria, sus ojos se comenzaron a cristalizar "¿ _porque en mis sueños este rostro siempre aparece asustado?"_ se pregunto mentalmente.

El sonido de la puerta la hizo alertarse. Abrió el grifo y rápidamente se hecho agua en el rostro para borrar cualquier índice de que quería llorar, arranco una de las servilletas que estaban guardadas en una caja de metal y se limpio su rostro y manos y como lo había hecho con una servilleta sus ojos quedaron un poco enrojecidos por lo fuerte que se tallo. Voto la servilleta y miro quien es la que había entrado al baño. Una chica lobo de pelaje gris y blanco, cabello sedoso y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos muy azules como el zafiro y para finalizar el mismo uniforme femenino.

— Hola Dark— Saludo con una sonrisa a la lobo como era su costumbre.

— Hola Amy– Le regreso el saludo por igual— ¿No deberías estar en tu clase?

— ¡Sí! Ya iba para allá. ¡Adiós!— Se despido rápidamente corriendo hacia la salida del baño.

— ¡Adiós!

 **-0-0-0-0-0-**

— ¡Vaya de mi suerte encontrarme con la rosa!

Ok enserio que eso no se lo esperaba. Salir del baño, dar unos cuantos pasos y encontrarse con él… eso más que sorprenderle la asusto ya que pareciera que había venido de la nada para parar justo en frente de ella. Llevo una mano a su pecho, su corazón palpitaba como loco gracias al susto que ese erizo loco le había dado, casi hace que se le salga del pecho. Ya más calmada miro al causante de que casi le dé un paro cardiaco con una mirada asesina, ¿ahora qué era lo que quería?

— ¿Que quieres?...pensé que te había dejado las cosa bien claras el otro día— Una sonrisa burlona fue dibujada en su rostro al recordar lo que le había hecho al erizo por intentar propasarse con ella, y claro que no le importara volvérselo a hacer si intenta pasarse de listo otra vez.

— Si lo recuerdo— Dijo con sabor amargo en su boca y seño fruncido al recordar como la eriza lo había dejado esa vez. Enserio que le dolió bastante. Tan pequeña y tan duro que pega— Pero no vine a que recordemos eso, solo vine para que comencemos de nuevo.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto confusa.

— Como escuchaste— Sonic se acerco galante hacia ella. Amy lo miraba con extrañeza y a la vez cautela, no debía de confiarse de ese erizo. Vio como él le tendía la mano — Hola, soy Sonic the hedgehog ¿y tú eres?

— Ya sé quién eres— Dijo cansada.

— Ah, una fan— Musito divertido haciendo que Amy comenzara a exasperarse.

— No te hagas ilusiones. La razón por la que se tu nombre fue porque el profesor te presento ante toda la clase el primer día.

— Y aun así lo recuerdas.

— Y como olvidar el nombre de la persona que intento pasarse conmigo— Sin tener motivos ni ganas de quedarse en ese sitio, Amy se proponía a irse pero no llego a dar ni un paso cuando Sonic se coloco frente de ella. Interceptándola.

— También quería pedirte perdón.

Ok, eso sí que le sorprendió mucho más. Sus ojos se encontraban muy abiertos y su boca entreabierta por la impresión. Sacudió su cabeza para volver a entrar a la normalidad y lo miro desconfiada. No se creía eso, no se creía que él quisiera pedirle perdón, si él es como ella piensa, no cree que ese sea su verdadera razón.

— No te creo, ¿qué es lo que quieres de verdad?— Exigió.

— De verdad. Solo quiero que me perdones— Sonrió galante, colocándose una mano en el corazón como tratando de demostrar las verdades de sus palabras.

Amy lo miro mas desconfiada pero luego suspiro ¿y a ella desde cuando le importa lo que ese erizo quiera o no?

— Lo que sea. Disculpa aceptada, ahora adiós—Hablo siguiendo su camino pasando al lado del, pero antes de irse como quería, sintió como la tomaban del brazo y le daban vuelta quedando de frente del erizo azul otra vez y más cerca de lo que ella quisiera, tan cerca que sus respiraciones chocaban.

— ¡S-Suéltame!— Exigió con sus mejillas bañadas en un color carmesí notorio al verse muy cerca del erizo. Con molestia intento soltarse del agarre del erizo azul pero él no se lo permitió.

— Además de la disculpa te quería invitar a salir conmigo— Soltó de repente sorprendiendo a la eriza y al mismo tiempo haciendo que dejara de forcejar.

— No— Soltó de forma seca y aun con la manta carmín en sus mejillas. Por supuesto que no iba a salir con él, ya sabía que ese "perdón" no iba solo. Nuevamente intento soltarse de su agarre esta vez consiguiéndolo, y sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta para irse a su salón a paso apresurado, seguro ya todos se encontraban adentro y ella ahí perdiendo el tiempo.

— Vamos eriza, me lo debes por el dolor que me causaste allá abajo— Sonic siguió insistiendo caminando junto a ella al mismo paso que el de ella y en la misma dirección ya que ambos estaban en el mismo salón.

Amy paro su paso frente a la puerta de su salón, volteo la cabeza mirando a Sonic el cual arqueo una ceja por la mirada que le daba parecía enserio irritada del, mas eso le importaba como le importaba molestarla, ósea nada.

— En primer lugar: Tú mismo te buscaste el dolor de allá abajo por intentar propasarte conmigo, y en segundo lugar: Nunca, jamás saldré contigo ¿entendido? — Salió de sus labios cual sentencia de juicio y con punto al final, dando fin al tema antes hablado. Por último entrando al salón dejando a Sonic atrás.

— Eso lo veremos, yo siempre consigo lo que quiero…Amy Rose…

Dijo cual promesa de guerra al viento para seguir con su camino, entrando al aula…

 **Continuara.**

* * *

 **Este Sonic no aprende. Parece que Sonic le tarea muchos dolores de cabeza a la pobre Amy XD.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y si es así no olviden dejarme un Reviews.**

 **Esto es todo por hoy, hasta el siguiente capítulo.**

 **BESOS.**

 **KISS.**


End file.
